The Return of Bella Swan
by Mrs. VampDiva Belikov
Summary: After Edward leaves her, Bella finds out about her past. What happens when the Cullens come back to Forks? Read to find out. Changed the summary from before because Bella will not be changing into a vampire
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight, S.M. does.

Chapter 1

I, Isabella Marie Swan, died September 15, 2008.

It was just after the asshole, Edward Cullen, dumped me telling me he never loved me. I died two days after my birthday and "he" leaving me.

00000000000

Edward walked with me into the forest, when we were far away from the house he stopped. He said his family and him were leaving, that they didn't want me, that they used me. Then he left walked away from me and never came back.

I ran after him telling him to stop, to come back to me. I tripped over something and fell, but I didn't get up. Next thing I knew, I woke up to hissing noises when I looked up and saw him…

0000000000000000

Sorry its short, but can you guess who "he" was?

I'll up date soon thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight.

Chapter 2

_I ran after him telling him to stop, to come back to me. I tripped over something and fell, but I didn't get up. Next thing I knew, I woke up to hissing noises when I looked up and saw him…_

I have never seen this boy before -wait did I just call him a boy-. He was a man, a very hot gorgeous man. He looked 6'6 at the most, long black hair that fall just a little under his shoulders. You can tell he worked out, but the thing that I liked more was his icy blue eyes with a little bit of red in them. I think I love this Greek God.

He turned around and looked at me for the first time. The noises I thought was hissing were actually purring and they were coming from him. He crouched drown next to me

"What is wrong, beautiful?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

Shaking my head, I asked, "Who are you?"

" I'm Alexander Blake and you already know what I am."

" You're a…"

000000000000000000000000000

An: thanks gaaragirl202 for reviewing.

So what is Alexander? A vampire, or maybe a werewolf, or maybe something else.

Review to find out!


	3. Chapter 3 finding out

I don't own twilight S.M does. But I do own Alexander.

Chapter 3

_"What is wrong, beautiful?" he asked, looking into my eyes._

_Shaking my head, I asked, "Who are you?"_

_" I'm Alexander Blake and you already know what I am."_

_" You're a…"_

0000000000000000000000000000

" I'm a what?" he asked, helping me sit up.

"You're a immortal, am I right?" looking up at him.

"Yes. You're right. I came here because immorality races in your family." Turning around he said," follow me and try to keep up".

Alexander started running north and I was stocked that it was easy to follow him.

When we finally stopped, we were standing in front of a beautiful house. It was pure white and had lots of windows. It was… prefect.

" Is this your house, Alexander?" I asked, really wanting to know.

" Yes well for now anyway." He relied.

I followed him it the house, the inside was more beautiful than the outside. I can't believe I'm here, I thought. I just met this guy.

" Let's sit, I know you might have a lot of questions." Alex said, sitting on one of the couches. " Ask your questions if you want."

"So what you were saying is I'm immortal to?"

"Yes, you started changing on your eighteenth birthday."

" Do I have powers like other immortals?" I needed to know.

" Your family has a lot of power. Your grandmother was one of the best immortals. But I do believe you will be the most powerful yet." He said smiling.

"Thank you for telling me all about this." Speaking for the first time in hours just listening to him talk.

"You're very welcome and it was my duty to come tell you."

"What do you mean your duty?" I asked, staring at him.

" Your family was not only have power, but is also so royalty." Grabbing my hand , he continued " I am your warrior, bodyguard, whatever you want to call it. I'm here to help and protect you from anything." When he finished, he kissed my hand.

" Well, thank you for everything. Can I ask you something?"

Smiling, he relied " sure."

" Does my dad, Charlie, know about all this stuff?" He would have told me about this if he did, right? I thought to myself.

"Well…"

0000000000000000000000000

What's going to happen next?

Does Charlie know about immortals? If he did why didn't he tell Bella?

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" _Well, thank you for everything. Can I ask you something?"_

_Smiling, he relied " sure."_

" _Does my dad, Charlie, know about all this stuff?" He would have told me about this if he did, right? I thought to myself. _

"_Well…"_

"Well…. Um… yes he does know." He stuttered.

" But why didn't he ever tell me?"

" You were not ready to find out until now, and Charlie knows because he is a immortal." He said looking up at me finally.

"Okay thank you for this. I should get home." I said standing up.

"You're right I should get you home, Charlie wants to talk to me anyway."

It has been hours seen Alexander left to go home, and now I can't sleep. I just keep thinking about him.

Does its mean I like him, I thought, but what if he leaves me like Assward did. I don't think he will. I just need to see.

An: I'm sorry its short. But next chapter will be longer promise!

Mrs. Vampdiva Belikov


	5. please read AN:

AN: This so not a chapter. I'm thinking what should I do to this story, I don't know if I want to finish it.

Tell me if you guys want me to finish or tell me how I could make it better.

Thank you for the people that are reading this story.

Mrs. Vampdiva Belikov


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, S.M. does! AN: sorry it took to long, hope you like it! Chapter 5

" BEEP! BEEP!"

What the hell, I thought. Stupid clock. I finally get up to shower.

After showering, I went to dress for the day.

Looking at my closet, I pick out black skinny jeans, a red tank top and 4 in high heel boots.

It has been 2 months now seen the Cullen's left. I'm still mad at them, but madder at Edward. I heard rumors saying they were coming back, but why would they? Anyway, I thought.

Alexander is teaching how to control one of my many powers. Today he's helping me with controlling mind reading. It's not like I can't do it, but sometimes I read thoughts I don't want to hear. So Alex is teaching me how to only read the minds I want to read, and how to turn it off.

" Try it again." Alex says, sitting down on the field behind my house.

" I'm never going to get it, I can still read your mind." I said sitting down next to him.

" Think about turning it off, don't think about read my mind."

"Okay." I shut my eyes and try to do what Alex said to. Just then it turned off.

Jumping up I screamed " I did it, Alexander I don't hear you anymore!"

" Great job, Bell. I knew you could do it." He said, smiling." let's go back to the house, I'm starved."

" Of course you are, Alex you always are." I said.

When we got to the house, I could tell Charlie was home and had people over. I was right, walking into the living room, I saw dad, Billy, the entire wolf pack (Oh yeah I knew about werewolves, but they didn't know that.) and their imprints.

" Hey." Alexander and I said at the same time. Alex took the last seat, so I sat on the floor.

"What's up?" I asked. Looking at everyone.

"Watching the game and eating pizza. Want some?" dad said.

"What game?" Alex said, taking a slice.

" Baseball game." All the guys said.

Standing up I said " boring, I'm going to find something better to eat."

The imprints followed me into the kitchen.

"How are you, Bella?" asked Emily, Sam's imprint.

"I'm great."

"Hey, Bella, us girls are going shopping this weekend and dragging the guys to carry are stuff. Want to come with?" asked Kim, Jared's imprint.

"Sure, says cool."

Later that night after everyone left, it was just dad and I.

"I never got to ask how was your time with Alexander?" dad asked, sitting across from me.

"It was great. Alex helped me with my mind reading. Now I can turn it off if I want." I said.

" That's great, Bells. You're doing a great job. I'm just shocked you're taking this so fast."

" I always knew I was different than everyone else." I said, standing up " I'm going to bed. Good night, dad."

AN: So there you go. I will update soon.

Thank you: Lexa and Daphne for reviewing!

Thank you, stacypotterblack for making me one of your favorite authors.

Thanks everyone else.

REVIEW!


	7. AN: Please read

Hey everyone I just wanted to say I will be updating this story again.

I really wanted to before, but my computer broken.

Thank You for reading


	8. What? Assholes

I ran down the stairs and outside to get to my car.

Well you see my late for school again because Alexander made me work on my powers longer last night. So i didn't go to bed until four O'clock in the morning.

_

When i get to the annoying school,i found a parking space and got out. I turned to walk to the office, when i see a car i haven't seen in like forever. OMJ! i thought, the car was a silver Volvo.

Please don't tell me that's His car.

I didn't have time to find out if it was HIS or not. I needed to get to class before I got another detention, not a I cared.  
>I ran to English and got there before the bell rang, luckily Mr. Livingston wasn't in the room yet.<p>

Sitting down,I looked to see why everyone was being so quiet. That's when I saw them in the back of the room, sitting together like the fucking perfect family they are. All of them were staring at me with their mouth hung open. probably because of my new awesome style.

Let's just say I don't dress like a shy, innocent girl anymore. Today I was wearing my favorite blue skinnie jeans, a hot pink tank top that said "YOUR SO UGLY EVEN HELL DOESN'T WANT YOU!" with black high heels. Yeah I don't think they were expecting this new Bella.

Mr. Livingston finally shows up and starts the lesson.

AN: Thanks for reading


	9. Between Classes

My eyes trailed over every single one them. I almost laughed when I saw how wide they're eyes were. They were as big as saucers.

I chuckled and shook my head, turning back to the teacher and returning to my notes. As ususal, the rest of the class period was uneventful and, to say the least, boring.

My chest heaved up then went forcefully down in a sigh. Never in my life have I been this annoyed. They're eyes, I can practically feel them boring down into my back like they were trying to burn holes through me. The thought of them with lasers coming out of their eyes almost made me laugh.

I guess it was a good thing I kept it in thought, because the teacher had just called my name to answer a question that I don't even know about.

"Isabella."

My head raised in a bored manner until I saw everyone staring at me.

"What?"

"Can you tell me the answewr to this question?"

There was a long pause while I was thinking about what to say so I wouldn't make myself look stupid. Eventually I just decided to make myself look like a fool.

"What question?"

There was a long pause as the teacher gave me a disapproving stare and shook his head. His mouth then opened to reopeat the question that had just recently came out of his mouth.

"What amendment abolished slavery?"

"The Thirteenth Amendment," I said, a small smirk on my face.

The teacher nodded in approval then went on with his lesson. I felt all of the eyes slowly move off of my figure and back onto the teacher.

It wasn't long before the bell sounded, ending the class period. As usual, I was out of my seat and leaving the classroom before anyone else could even blink.

I walked down the pathway listening to the sound of my footsteps as I went on. I slowly ran a hand through my hair, pushing it back on top of my head and and watching as it fell back into my face and over my shoulders.

It wasn't long before I made it to my next class and before I had my mind off of the returning Cullens. I really didn't want to talk about then right now. Maybe I'll go home and tell Alex or something, if he'll listen.

I finally pushed my way inside of the room and walked to my desk, setting my crap down and then letting myself plop down on the seat. I really wasn't in the mood for another lesson, but I raised my hand and set it under my chin, preparing myself for another boring lecture.


	10. Lunch

**Brrring! Brrring!**

Finally, i thought picking up my stuff and walking out of the classroom. It was time for lunch, not that i was hungry. Lunch is my favorite hour of the day because, well, i'm not in a classroom learning something i already know.

When i got to the cafeteria, everything became silent and almost every person started to glare at me. I just smirked at them and walk over to my table.

Yes i have my own table, that's because everyone is afraid to sit here when they know i sit by myself. No scratch that, they **_KNOW_** not to sit with me when I'm by myself...ever.

Anyway, upon approaching my table, I see one hell of a fucking surprise and I think already know what it is. If you guessed the fucking Cullens were siting at my table, you are correct.  
>So what do I do? I, of course, walk the rest of the way there, my hands just aching to punch one of them in the face. I hate it when people sit at my table, only table left or not, NO one person, even the Cullen's, ever sit at MY table unless they have a death wish!<p>

Their heads snapped up like rockets at the sound of my approaching footsteps. A steady frown was plastered on my face as I examined every single one of their faces. My eyes landed on Edward last, his eyes gleaming with hidden joy, probably at the sight of me.

For some odd reason, they didn't seem to get the hint.

"Hi Bella!" Alice's voice sounded around us, causing most of the people in the room to stare at us in odd and unusual ways. I may only glare at one person, but believe me, it gets around fast!

I kept my mouth shut and stared at them in an unhappy way. it seems that Jasper might have sensed my displeasure, the small smile spread across his face had disappeared into a thin line. His features altered slightly to his new found emotions in a look that had seemed so regular to me when we were all buddy-buddy and what not.

"Bella?" Alice's happy voice faltered a little bit as she leaned forward a tiny bit to see what was wrong.

I just stared at them a bit to get the tone settled in before I go all off. they seemed to be a bit uncomfortable by my staring, considering their only used to those awe-struck stares.

"What are you sitting at my table for you paler then light worthless mind reading, emotion sensing, weight lifting, future telling, useless piece of shit," Bella said in a perfect replica of an English accent.

I grinned see the shocked and confused looks about the new English accent i put on. They seemed to shake out of it when Rosalie thought about what i called them.

"What did you call me... i mean us?" asked a pissed off Rosalie. "And what's up with the stupid accent?"

"I called you a useless piece of shit, Rosalie. I think the others can figure out what i called them, it's not that hard." I replied smirking still using the English accent. " I don't know what you mean about my accent. Are you judging me because i have one or what?"

The Cullens looked at me in shock and hurtful looks. I just smirked and decided to play with them some more, making the girls jealous of me by using my powers on their mates.

Fluttering my eyelashes at Emmett and Jasper, I said to them, "I missed you two, but the others...not so much."_ Later i'll make something up to hurt theses two. Can't be nice to two of them and not the others, _I thought.

Emmett lit up like a Christmas tree after I said that. Jasper was more hard to see his feelings, but he seemed happy, maybe it was all the emotions he feels.

"I MISSED YOU TOO,BELLA!" Emmett shouted happily, some people from other tables started to stare. Rosalie stared angrily at Emmett for what he said.

_A little more work and I could get her so pissed at him that she won't talk to him for sometime,_ I smiled at the thought.

"I.." Alice started to say, but was cut off by the bell.

"Well, I have to get to class. See you later, Emmett, Jasper, Others." I said and walked out of the lunch room.

_Can't wait to mess with them more._


	11. Phone Calls and New Power

Finally time to mess with the Cullens, I thought happily, before my phone went off.

Walking towards my new hummed, I look at my phone seeing it was Alex calling me.

"Hey Alex. What's up?"

"I heard the bloodsuckers are back." he said getting to the point.(an: Alex hates the Cullens for leaving Bella)

"Yeah they are sadly. Don't worry about me, Alex. I'll be home soon."

"Okay, see you soon." he said hanging up.

Sighing, I put my phone away and looked up seeing the Cullens looking at me strangely.

"Assholes!" I whispers to them, knowing they could hear me.

_

"Again!" Alex shouted at me.

Cursing under my breath, I closed my eyes and focused on the tree in front of me. thinking of it burning to ash.

"You did it! Great job." Alex says smiling at me.

opening my eyes, I smiled. Seeing the ashes of the tree that was just there.

"Were finished for today, Bella. Looks like we have another one of your powers under control." Alex says yawning.

" Finally. Let's go in, I'm tired."


	12. Wake Up Call

"Bella! Bella! ISABELLA GET YOUR ASS UP!" I heard someone shout loudly.

I don't want to get up, I thought angrily.

Just then I felt my blanket being ripped off me. Oh he did not just do that.

Jumping up quickly, I jumped on Alex's back ( who did you think it was?) and started hitting him on the head.

"STOP... STOP! I'M SORRY,BELLA!" Alex shouted running around my room with me on his back.

Laughing I got off. "That's what you get for waking me up."

An: Just thought this would be funny. next update will be longer.


	13. Enrolled and Why Do You Care? He Knows

I rode on the back of Alex's bike to school with Alex driving because he thought enrolling into school will help me and he also wanted to keep the Cullens away from me.

Since, today was his first day of school, Alex thought he would make the most of it.

"I can't believe you're doing this, Alex!" I said to him. Even though I really like that he cares about me.

"Doing what, Bell? enrolling into your school or driving you on my baby?" Alex asked smirking.

"Both, Alex. I know you don't want the Cullens to bother me, but did you really have to enroll? You also don't let any one on your "baby" but you." I said knowingly to him.

"I want to protect you from not only them, but the other monsters in this world. It's my duty to protect you and help you find all of your powers, Isabella. I don't want the Cullens to hurt you again and I'm driving you on my baby because I didn't want to take your car." He spoke loudly, but in his voice you can tell, he was upset a litlle.

He drove into the school parking lot and parked in my spot. After Alex got off his bike, he helped me get off. We headed to the office to get Alex his enrolled classes. He made it where he has every class with me.

Behind us, I could feel the Cullens burning holes into the back of my head.

An: I'm going to skip and not show the morning classes because that would bore you.

Finally lunch, I'm so hungry! I thought to myself.

Alex and I walked into the cafeteria, where everyone started staring at us. The girls glared at me angrily, thinking I was with Alex. It was funny seeing them try to flirt with him, but Alex just smirked and laughed them off. When I asked Alex about it he said he didn't want or cared for their attention towards him.

After getting our food and sitting where I always sit at lunch. The Cullens walked in smiling and laughing with each other, but when they saw us, they frowned thinking like everyone else is thinking.

Why does everyone think Alex and I are dating, I thought to myself weirdly. Do we act like a couple?

"Block it out, Bella. Don't think about what everyone is thinking." Alex said taking a bite out of his pizza.

"I'm trying to, Alex. It's hard not to read them though." I relied back to him. I rested my head on the cold table top. I didn't feel like eating anymore.

"The bloodsuckers are heading this way, Bell." Alex whispered to me, you could hear the angry in his voice.

I sat up straight, looked over and saw the Cullens walking over here.

Why are they coming here, I thought. Oh wait let's see.

'Who is that guy sitting by Bella?' Alice thought.

'Looks like Bella has a new boyfriend. Crap sorry Edward.' Emmett thought. Of course he would say that.

'Why are we going over here? I don't care about Bella or her boy toy! I'm way better than her.' Rosalie thought, growling.

'We should just stay away from her, Edward. Isn't that what you wanted?' Jasper thought to Assward.

I didn't want to look and see what Assward was thinking. I really don't care what he thinks or not.

When they finally got to my table, they just stared. Neither one of them spoke up or did anything.

"May I help you?" Alex asked them emotionless.

"Who are you? And why are you sitting by our Bella?" Alice replies to Alex, asking her own questions. The others just waited for the answer.

Taking a deep breath, I said, " Why do you care?"

Alice got over being shocked that I said that and said,"I care about who sits by you, Bella. So who is this guy?" 'I wonder if they're dating, I hope not!' Alice thought.

I looking at Alex, asking him to talk with my eyes. Alex rolled his eyes. "I'm Alexander and I can sit wherever I want." He said emotionless.

The bloodsuckers looked angry with the answer he gave.

'Who does he think he is?' Rosalie thought.

'Cocky Fucker!' Emmett thought, I smiled at that.

'Asshole.' Edward thought, jealous much?

Before I could read more of their thoughts, the bell rings for next hour.

"It was great meeting you, bloodsuckers, but now Bella and I have to get to class." Alex hissed at them.

Grabbing my hand, we walked out of the cafeteria. I looked back to see what their faces looked like. They all froze with shocked faces, thinking the same thing.

'He knows about us.'


	14. Chapter 14

It was the last hour of the day meaning P.E. The good thing is I had Alex in this class with me. The bad thing is the bloodsuckers are in this class, too.

After dressing out, I went to find Alex in the gym. "BELLA!" I heard someone scream.

I turned around looking for who called me. Only to find out it was Emmett. He waved at me to come over.

'Hmm lets make this more fun for me by making the girls jealous, I thought.

'Be careful, Bella. I know what you're trying to do.' Alex thought to me, knowing I was reading everyones mind.

I smirking and walked over to where the bloodsuckers were.

"Hey, Emmett." I said smiling at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. So where's that dude you were with?" he asked sounding a little... jealous? what?

I could feel the glare Rosalie was sending me. 'Wow this is easier than I thought it would be.'

"Oh you mean Alex, he's somewhere. I should go, but it was nice seeing you, Emmett. Bye, Jasper." After saying that I walked over to Alex, who was leaning against a wall.

"You know what you're doing is bad, Bells. One day you're going to go to far and that blond bitch is going to do something about it." Alex said but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I know that,Alex. I'm going to make the girls jealous by flirting with Emmett and Jasper. It will be fun for me and you think it's funny too, so ha." I replied smirking. "Now I'm going to go change."

After changing into black skinny jeans and a blood red tight tank top with a pair of black converse, I met Alex by his Harley.

"Lets go home, Bella. Your next lesson is later today."Alex said.

We got on his bike and drove home.


	15. The Truth

"I QUIT! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" I said breathless. I fell to the ground, out of energy.

"You did great today. Better than yesterday, Bella" Alex said, walking over to where I was laying on the ground.

"Does that mean I can sleep now?" I asked for the millionth time. Siting up, I looked up at Alex. Alex looked really good today, he was wearing dark black jeans and a gray v-neck shirt with black vans.

"No, you can't sleep. we promised Charlie we would go see him after this. So if you're done checking me out let's go." Smirking, Alex started to run towards my house.

"I was not checking you out, stupid. Get back here!"

When we finally got to my house, dad was standing on the porch. I was worried that he would be mad at Alex. ~he was his fault we were late~

"Finally. I thought I would have to stand out here forever." Dad laughs. "let's go inside. I want to tell Bella the whole story. She needs to know." He said that like i wasn't even stand right next to him.

"I need to know what?" I asked out loud.

They went into the house, acting like I didn't just ask a question. Sighing I followed them in. I really wanted to know what they were talking about.

"So what are you telling is that not only i'm a immortal, but i'm a special immortal?" I asked after dad explained everything.

"Yes, Bella. That's one of the reasons you have many different powers. A normal immortal only has one power. You are one out of two special immortals. Alex here is the other one." Dad explained. "This must by overwhelming for you, Bells. How about you sleep on it."

"Yeah... I think I will do that."

**Info about Bella/Isabella Swan: **

_* 5'6_

*** **A_GE 16 ( when she turned 18 she got to pick what age she would look like forever)_

_* Black hair with red and purple streaks. (that goes to her hips)_

_* Icy purple eyes ( they turned from blown to this when turning immortal)_

_* Curvy yet slim._

_* Bad ass_

_*Bad tempered_

_**Bella's Powers:**_

*** Read minds /telepathic**

*** Invariable**

*** Sees the past, percent, and future**

*** Super hearing ( not really a power, just something she can do)**

*** Many more later **

**(****_She can turn off any power she doesn't want to use at that moment)_**

**Info about Alex/Alexander Blake:**

_* 6'3_

_* AGE 18 ( stayed 18 when he turned 18)_

_* Icy blue eyes with red dots in them _

_* long black hair ( goes to his shoulders)_

_* Well built _

_* Bad ass_

**_Alex's Powers:_**

*** reads minds/ telepathic **

* **Sees only the past **

*** More powers later**


	16. Asking

The next day was rough. The Cullens wouldn't stop with trying to make me talk to them. They all change their classes, so now I have them in all of mine.

Alex is worried and angry that they might do something. I tell him not to through.

"I think we should date." Was the first thing I woke up to. Alex was sitting next to me on my bed.

I looking up at him, confused," What?"

What was Alex talking about. We never thought of each other like this or that's what I thought.

"Alex? What are you talking about?"

"I hate how those bloodsuckers look at you. Maybe they will stop when they see that you are with some one they hate."

"Okay, but you have to ask me properly, Alex." I whispered back smirking.

His checks started to blush. Alex looked really cute... Wait what was I saying?!

"Isabella, Will you give me the honor of being your boyfriend. Please?" Alex asked looking down at his lap

"Well...


End file.
